


Wedding Bells (Destiel)

by SugarlockandMoriartea



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-14
Updated: 2015-08-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 17:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4572795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarlockandMoriartea/pseuds/SugarlockandMoriartea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the big day and Dean retells the story of how he and his raven haired fiance fell in love. The tale of two lives that seemingly were destined to cross paths.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Bells (Destiel)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi Guys I'd like to tell you a tiny bit about the story first so you dont get confused. It's sort of an AU, where none of "Supernatural" happened. All of the Angels are human (for the sake of keeping things simple) but there are still monsters and ghosts and everything. Basically, the whole story will be told as you keep reading but just know that things are going to be slightly different.
> 
> Also, I chose a song to go with each chapter. If you want to, read the chapter and then listen to the song. There should be something in common :)

Dean straightened his bowtie and black tux as he took a deep breath. He glanced over to where Cas was resting beside him, then turned to look ahead. He could see many of his friends; Charlie, Chuck, Andy, Benny, even Garth was here, along with many others they had met along the way. He smiled slightly as he stood up and clinked his glass. Everyone making small talk at their tables quickly went silent and looked up at Dean. He scanned the crowd of familiar faces and began to make his speech.

"Uh. Hello Everyone. My name is Dean Winchester, as you all know," he began to get nervous, and turned to look at Sam, who nodded in encouragement, "I'd like to tell you all a story today. It's the story of a gorgeous, blue eyed man, and a broken, green-eyed one who found each other, had some adventures, and saved some people, including eachother, along the way. I'd like to tell you the story of how Cas and I fell in love." Dean's eyes began to water as he started to relive those years...

\---

"SAMMY. WE'RE LATE," Dean shouted from the kitchen, while stuffing the last piece of leftover pie into his mouth and wrapping up some toast for his little brother to eat on the way to school. This was the first day of Dean's senior year in highschool and, to be honest, he would have no problem with skipping class, but Sam wouldn't let him.

"HEY, SASQUATCH, HURRY UP OR YOU'RE GONNA MISS FIRST PERIOD"

Dean grabbed the keys to his Impala and headed into the driveway to wait for Sam. A few minutes later, the taller brother came bounding out of the house and leapt into the passenger seat. After getting handed breakfast and having his hair ruffled by Dean, Sammy was lectured with the usual "stay safe at school, don't kill anyone if you get in a fight, blah, blah, blah" that he always got on the first day.

After about 5 minutes of Dean's doting and Sam insisting that he wasn't a kid anymore, and could take care of himself, the two Winchesters arrived at Liberty High School.

"Alright, Sammy! You're the one who dragged us here," Dean said sarcastically as they walked towards the doors, "You better get good grades, okay?"

Sam smiled and bent down ever so slightly to give his big brother a hug, "Thanks Dean. Don't get detention today, remember? We have the movie marathon tonight, as always. You did remember to get the DVDs, didn't you?"

"Oh crap!" Dean pulled out his phone and set a reminder to grab them after school, "Sorry Sammy, I'll get those today,"

Sam shook his head at his brother, who was smiling sheepishly, "Whatever, Dean. Just make sure to get them."

The bell rang and the two brothers headed out their separate ways, Dean to the Senior's Hall and Sam to the Freshman's. Dean glanced down at the crumpled up paper in his hand that would be his only guide for the day. First period, Social Studies, Room 206.  
Oh brother.

Mr. Singer, whom Dean always called Bobby, taught this class. Bobby wasn't mean, no, he was the complete opposite. Bobby was Sam and Dean's father figure ever since they were little. This, of course, meant Bobby would always be keeping an eye on the Winchesters. Dean would probably be asked 80% of the questions, even if he had no clue as to what the answer was.

Dean sighed as he stepped into the classroom right as the late bell rang. Mr. Singer glared at Dean with a frown on his face but his eyes told a different story. Dean smiled at Bobby and plopped down into a seat at the back of the room.

The first day of school was always the most boring for Dean, mostly because the only thing teachers ever did was introduce themselves and the class they taught. As time ticked by and Bobby gave the class the don't-disrupt-the-class-or-ill-skin-you-alive talk that he always used to give the Winchesters, Dean's eyes began to wander around the clasroom. Sitting in the seat in front of him was a red-headed girl with black glasses, clearly not paying attention either, because Dean noticed that she was frantically typing on a tablet.

"Hey... What-cha doin' there?" Dean smiled. The girl didn't look up as she continued her task, "uh... Hello??" The Wincheter's worn hands waved in front of the screen.

"Hm?" The girl took out her earbuds and looked up into the boy's green eyes, "Oh.. uh.. hi?" She stammered, obviously not used to people approaching her.

"So," Dean coughed, starting to regret his attempt at conversation. He wasn't good in awkward situations. "What are you typing there?"

"Oh this? its.. Its.. just a project, definitely not illegal at all, if that's what you were asking. In fact, I'm just typing a paper for english.. Yep a paper." Her cheecks began to flush a shade of pink, as she realized how stupid her alibi was.

"An english paper? On the first day of school?" Dean smirked and reached for her tablet, "what are you really doing?"

The girl snatched the device out of Dean's reach, "Shhhh. I don't want to get caught. I'm trying to get through the school's firewall and infiltrate the system. I hate my class schedule. It's so much walking. I'm trying to switch up the roster."

"Woah. You know how to do that? Sweet! Can you put me in a class with all girls?" Dean wiggled his eyebrows, "Hot ones?"

The girl just laughed and shook her head, "You wish! No, that would be too obvious," she began to lower her voice, "Although good idea.. I'm looking at some of these girl's school pictures and damn, I'm gonna put them in my tech class."

Dean was puzzled. Did this girl swing for the other team? When she realized what she had just said, the girl's cheecks turned red yet again.

"Oh. Crap..." She sighed and turned around, but Dean grabbed her shoulder and gave her a smile.

"Dean Winchester. You?"

"Charlie Bradbury." She began to lighten up again.

"So you're into girls, huh?" Dean teased, "Maybe you can give me some pickup lines that actually work, not those stupid 'Did it hurt when you fell from Heaven' ones. The best response that I've gotten from that one is 'No, but I did break a nail while climbing out of Hell.'"

This caused Charlie to break into laughter, making Bobby turn around and glare at the two teens, "Man, I am going to use that when a guy hits on me."

After class was over, Dean and Charlie compared schedules. Dean had science next, but Charlie had Math.

"OH!" Charlie exclaimed, "I have a friend who's going to be in your class, if you have no one else to talk to."

"Cool," Dean said as he stuffed his unneeded books into his locker, "What's her name?"

"Its a he, doofus," she teased, "His name is Castiel Novak. Look for a boy with messy, black hair and his nose in a sketch pad." Charlie looked at the clock on the far end of the hall, and hastily said goodbye to Dean and headed for Math.

Castiel Novak. What a peculiar name. Dean's thoughts wandered here and there until got to class, and took the empty seat at the back, next to who he assumed was the boy Charlie had mentioned. Dean's eyes gazed up and down the boy's figure. He was tall, slightly tan and muscular. He was drawing in his sketchbook. Dean thought it was a bird, but he coudn't tell, since Cas had just started the picture minutes earlier. It was very good, though.

Dean coughed.

"Castiel Novak? Is it?" Dean smiled as the boy looked up. Castiel was wearing glasses, but took them off and squinted when he looked at Dean. God, this boy is gorgeous. His girlfriend must be really lucky, Dean thought.

"My name is Dean Winchester. Charlie told me a little bit about you."

~SONG: When the Day Met the Night by Panic! at the Disco~


End file.
